pojokgilasaya
by krusherlover
Summary: Mamori menatap layar televisi dengan tidak percaya, sedangkan Hiruma tersenyum penuh kemenangan... Kenapa ya? MKumpulan ficlet dari beberapa author yang teracuni virus :pojokgilasaya:.. Today: bad bat, sapphire, akari, angel's apple, zerO, avy, etc
1. Chapter 1

Eyeshield 21 © Riichiro Inagaki, Yuusuke Murata

Kumpulan ficlet yang dibuat oleh beragam author, jadi hasilnya bakal beda dari yang lain..silakan ikut menyumbang jika ingin..

* * *

:pojokgilayangpertama:

By Yoh-chan

"Tu-tunggu Shin-san!" perintah Sena sambil berteriak.

"Untuk apa menunggu?" tanya Shin datar.

"Aku belum siap! Jangan kau sentuh itu!" teriak Sena.

"Belum siap?" Shin hanya keheranan, dia memandang Sena yang wajahnya ketakutan itu.

"Sekarang... Aku sudah siap untuk...

.

.  
KABUR!" Sena berteriak lagi sambil kabur.

"Ada apa dengannya? Memegang benda seperti ini saja sampai segitunya?"

Esoknya. Sena terbangun di pagi hari yang cerah. Setelah ia mandi dan bersiap-siap untuk pergi ke sekolah, ia lalu menyempatkan diri untuk sarapan. Saat itu, ayahnya sedang menonton Morning News.

"Pusat elektronik terbakar kemarin...penyebabnya masih belum diketahui!"

"Lho? Bukannya kemarin kau ke sana untuk membeli headphone 'kan?" tanya Ayah Sena kepada anaknya.

'Dan di situlah, entah mengapa Shin nyasar ke tempat itu...' ujar batin Sena.

* * *

:pojokgilasayayangkedua:

By zerO

Sena berlari. Berlari secepat ia bisa. Berusaha menjauh dari tempat itu. Hanya satu yang ia pikirkan. Pergi.

Buliran keringat menetes dari pelipisnya. Sukmanya melayang kemana-mana. Matanya menyiratkan ketakutan yang amat sangat. Ia belum mau mati. Ia belum mau mati.

Ia tahu, kesalahannya pada Hiruma tak termaafkan. Mengkhianati janji kasih mereka berdua. Tapi apa mau dikata saat cinta yang lain menjerat, membuatnya tak sanggup berpaling. Maka dari itu, ia ingin menebusnya. Ia ingin membayar semua luka yang ia torehkan pada Hiruma. Belum ia dapat mewujudkan niatnya, maka ia belum mau mati. Bukan, tapi ia belum boleh mati.

Namun, nasib sial baginya. Dan kini, nyawanya ada di ujung nirwana. Itu semua akibat dari perbuatannya. Sekarang, Sena menyesal setengah mati.

"Andai saja tadi aku tak melewati kompleks penuh anjing buas-"

"Graaaorrr.."

"GYAAA~!" :pojokgilasayayangketiga: By zerO Mata biru itu memicing ke arah pemuda mungil yang kini duduk tertunduk. Rambut cokelat kemerahan sebahunya ia sampirkan di belakang telinga. Sinar matanya berkilat marah dan kesal. Mengetahui rahasia 'kecil' antara pemuda mungil berambut cokelat gelap itu dengan sang kapten. Ia tak mengerti, kenapa pemuda itu, yang polos dan sudah ia anggap adik kecilnya, mau berhubungan dengan kapten mereka yang bersifat licik. Dan hubungan itu melukainya. Menyakitinya. Ia tak tahu mengapa Sena, pemuda mungil itu, bisa membuatnya kecewa sedemikian dalam.

"Sena, kenapa kau mau saja diperintah Hiruma untuk mengambil jatah kue sus milikku dari Kurita-san? Aku tidak bisa hidup tanpa kue sus!"

* * *

:pojokgilasayayangkeempat:

By zerO

Running back itu gemetar. Kakinya yang berpijak di field tak mau berhenti bergemeretak. Mata karamelnya menatap ke depan, ke arah barisan formasi lawannya, Oujo White Knight. Rival beratnya, Shin, memasang wajah serius, siap memulai play. Berbeda dengan dirinya, yang kini panik dan terus gemetar.

"Gawat.. Saat half time tadi aku tak sempat ke toilet! Kebelet, nih.."

* * *

:pojokgilasayayangkelima:

By zerO

Saat itu awan mendung tengah menggantung di langit malam. Angin membelai rambit pirangnya yang mulai kusam. Mata hijaunya tak lepas memandang lautan luas dari pelabuhan, tempat ia berada sekarang ini. Tanpa jaket atau baju hangat, ia berdiri menghadap samudra.

"Hiruma-san."

Dia beralih ke belakang, menuju ke sumber suara. Matanya menangkap sesosok pemuda mungil berambut cokelat yang berdiri sambil menatap matanya lurus. Sosok yang begitu ia cintai. Sosok yang berumur sepuluh tahun lebih tua darinya.

"Hiruma-san, aku sudah memutuskan untuk keluar dari Devil Bats dan bergabung dengan Seibu, bersama Riku."Mata hijau itu terbelalak kaget. Ia pikir, dengan otaknya yang jenius dan penuh perhitungan, sosok itu takkan pergi darinya. Setidaknya, tak secepat ini. Ia belum siap untuk kehilangan. Kehilangan sosok yang sepuluh tahun ini selalu ada untuknya, selalu bersama dengan dirinya.

"...kenapa?"

"Maaf. Aku terlalu mencintai dia,Hiruma-san."

"..."

"Kalau begitu... Goodbye, Papa."Sosok itu perlahan berbalik, membuang wajah pada Hiruma. Kemudian sosok itu berjalan pergi tanpa menoleh lagi ke belakang, tanpa menoleh pada Hiruma.

Angin pantai berhembus kencang, mengantar sosok itu pergi. Hiruma merasa sakit, karena salah satu bagian telah hilang dari dirinya, terbawa pergi oleh sosok itu. Hatinya pergi, dan remuk redam.

Mata hijau Hiruma memicing, melihat sosok lain jauh di depannya, menatap sosok tercintanya.

Walau Hiruma tak dapat melihatnya, ia tahu pasti, dia...

"...Kaitani Riku."Sosok itu sedikit berlari, berusaha lebih cepat sampai ke hadapan orang itu. Riku. Sena, sosok itu, ingin bertemu dengan Riku. Ingin bersama dengan Riku. Ingin bahagia dengan Riku. Bukan Hiruma.

Dari kejauhan, Hiruma dapat melihat senyum bahagia yang terukir diwajah tercintanya. Sosok itu menggenggam tangan orang yang sangat ia cintai, bukan tangannya. Terenyum pada orang yang ia kasihi, bukan padanya. Memancarkan sinar bahagia dari matanya untuk orang yang ia sayangi, bukan untuknya.

Semua itu memaksa Hiruma, untuk pertama kali dalam sejarah hidupnya, menyerah dan kalah.

FIN *?*

* * *

:pojokgilasayayangkeenam:

By zerO

Rui Habashira, kini tengah duduk berhadapan dengan pemuda berambut biru itu. Pemuda yang sudah pernah menjadi ace tim sekolah di Amerika. Memiliki tinggi badan yang melebihi rata-rata, dan skill yang mumpuni. Sangat cocok untuk menjadi anggota tim Zokugaku yang sangat ia butuhkan. Ia baru menyadari, bahwa timnya yang sekarang terlalu lemah dan gampang putus asa. Dengan adanya pemuda itu, ia yakin dapat menambah kekuatan timnya. Sekalipun ia harus memaksa Kyoshin agar mau melepas ace mereka ini, Rui harus dapat merekrut pemuda ini. Harus. Disamping itu, pemuda di hadapannya memiliki sesuatu yang lain, yaitu..

"..kuberi tahu kau, Kakei, matamu yang spiral bagai bunglon itu pasti akan membuatmu sukses di Chamelions.."

* * *

:pojokgilasayayangketujuh:

By Akari

Jantung Sena berdebar tak karuan, keringat mulai mengalir di pelipisnya. Matanya memandang pria berambut kuning spike itu. Tubuhnya gemetaran. Ia bingung mendengar kata-kata Hiruma tadi, berusaha mencerna kata-kata itu satu-persatu dalam kepalanya. Saking bingungnya, ia ingin sekali ia pergi dari tempat itu tapi sepertinya kakinya tak mengijinkannya. Sena berada di persimpangan antara pilihan hati nuraninya dan pilihan orang-orang disekitarnya, yang selalu mendukungnya dengan sepenuh hati dan semangat. Tanpa disadarinya, Sena terdiam, bingung, membuat Hiruma menunggu. Karena sudah sekian menit Sena tidak berkata apa-apa, Hiruma berkata,

"Dengarkan baik-baik, kuso-chibi. Supaya aku tidak mengatakannya berkali-kali. Pilih yang mana? Kotak merah sialan itu atau tirai nomor satu sialan itu?"

Super Deal 2 Milyar!

* * *

:pojokgilasayayangkedelapan:

By zerO

Pemuda berwajah manis itu tergeletak tak berdaya. Nafasnya tersenggal-senggal. Pertarungannya dengan Shin sangatlah menguras tenaga. Namun, akhirnya ia dapat memenangkannya juga. Terbukti dengan sesosok tubuh kekar yang kini terlentang di lantai. Sena mengambil pedangnya yang sempat terjatuh. Menyimpannya di saku, lalu berjalan mendekati sosok itu. Ia memegang kepala korbannya, lalu memutarnya 360 derajat hingga tulang-tulang leher korban patah. Kemudian, ia mempersiapkan pedangnya, dana menggunakannya untuk menebas kepala yang hancur itu.

"ZerO, ini kepala Shin yang kau minta."

"Ah, makasih Sena! Sekarang ayo kita main bola pake kepala ini~!"

* * *

:pojokgilasayayangkesembilan:

By Yoh-chan

Bercak cairan kental berwarna merah itu menodai rumput-rumput yang diinjak pemuda itu.

"Ga-gawat!" Riku panik, amat panik, "bagaimana ini? Jika ketahuan, matilah aku!"

Riku terus berpikir, dia tak ingin perbuatan yang telah ia lakukan diketahui orang-orang begitu saja.

TAP

TAP

Merasa seseorang mendekati tempat ia berdiri, Riku langsung kabur. Tak kuasa ia menahan ketakutan yang sedang menyelimuti batin dan fisiknya.

TAP

"Astaga! Siapa yang mencat tembok ini dengan warna merah hingga berhamburan ke sana kemari?"

Jawabannya adalah, Riku! Sensei... :pojokgilasayayangkesepuluh: By zerO Mata Sena mengerjap pelan, berusaha beradaptasi dengan cahaya mentari yang menerobos melalui jendela. Tangannya menghalau cahaya itu, ingin kembali terlelap. Namun, ia tak bisa. Akhirnya, ia putuskan untuk bangun.

Mengerjap lagi, dan Sena sudah mulai terbiasa dengan sinar terang yang terpantuk ke retinanya. Kemudian ia sadar. Seingatnya, tadi malam ia mabuk, dan diantarkan Suzuna ke rumah. Lalu gelap. Semua gelap. Ia tak dapat mengingat apa yang terjadi setelahnya.

Sena merasa kepalanya sedikit pening. Ia memijit pelan pelipisnya. Saat itulah ia sadar bahwa bukan dirinya saja yang berada di atas futon. Ada yang lain. Yang menemani tidurnya semalaman. Sena menoleh ke samping. Dan ia mendapati sesuatu yang sangat mengejutkan dirinya.

"Pitt, kenapa kau bisa-"

"Miaw!"

* * *

:pojokgilasayayangkesebelas:

By Kou

Di ruangan itu, berdiri seorang pemuda bermabut coklat. Matanya menatap pemandangan di depan matanya dengan pandangan tidak percaya. Air mata mulai menggenang di ujung mata karamelnya.

'K-kenapa...? Kau tega sekali, Hiruma-san...' ucapnya hampir menangis. Hiruma, pemuda berambut pirang di depan Sena, membuang muka. Pisau di tangannya kembali di simpannya di sakunya.

'Aku sudah tidak memerlukannya lagi,' ucapnya dingin. Tubuh Sena bergetar menahan tangis.

'K-kau... Kukira kau tidak akan menjaganya dengan baik! Ternyata aku salah menilaimu!' teriak Sena marah.

'Kenapa kau segitu marahnya sih? Itu kan cuma bola karet!'

Jeng jeng~

* * *

:pojokgilasayayangkeduabelas:

By zerO

Jarum jam berdetak. Dua pemuda itu duduk terpekur disana, saling menatap dengan pandangan penuh arti. Pemilik mata merah dan biru itu, Akaba dan Kakei, mengalami dilema. Peliknya masalah membuat mereka terjebak dalam dua pilihan. Cinta, atau ego.

"Aku ingin menyakini bukan kau yang melakukannya, Shun, tapi.."

"Memang bukan aku, Hayato! Kau tak percaya padaku setelah dua tahun kau mengenalku utuh?"

"Aku berusaha! Aku berusaha untuk yakin dan percaya!"

"Namun, akhirnya kau tak percaya padaku. Kau tak mencintaiku, bukan?"

"Shun!"

"Kau benci padaku.."

"Hentikan Shun Kakei. Aku mencintaimu. Aku percaya padamu. Aku yakin akanmu."

"Tapi faktanya kau lebih mencintai gitarmu! Saat gitar tuamu rusak karena ulahmu sendiri kau malah menuduhku! Jadi, kau lebih mencintai gitarmu.."

* * *

Semoga ficlet yang ditampilkan disini bisa menghibur.. silakan ikut menyumbang dengan mengirimkan post ke wall grup Eyeshield 21 FanFiction Author Forum, atau PM saya! ^^ Lalu jika ada kesalahan disclaimer bagi Kou, Akari, Yoh-chan, etc bilang aja nanti saya edit.. Mind to Review?


	2. Chapter 2

Eyeshield 21 © Riichiro Inagaki, Yuusuke Murata

* * *

:13:

By bad bat

Mamori terduduk lemas. butiran bening mengalir deras dari mata biru safirnya itu. mengalir melewati wajah cantiknya.

"Hiks...hiks.." Mamori merasa begitu terpukul. Ia tak percaya ini bisa terjadi. Belahan jiwanya hancur di depan matanya. Dan semua ini karena setan itu. Sang quarterback yang begitu tega melakukan apapun pada siapapun.

Mamori menyeka air matanya. Ia berdiri dan menatap tajam ke arah Hiruma.

"Hiruma... te... teganya kau melakukan ini padaku... teganya kau melakukan ini padanya di depan mataku..."

"Apa sih?"

"Teganya kau! pa... padahal... baru saja aku merasakan indahnya hidup bersamanya. namun, kini kau telah membuatnya tak berbentuk..." Mamori merasakan wajahnya memanas. Ia sudah terlalu marah. hiruma sudah keterlaluan.

"Apa sih? Itu kan cuma kue sus! Lagipula aku tak sengaja menginjaknya! Kekeke... sebegitukah kau mencintai kue sus, manajer sialan?"

"Itu bukan sembarang kue sus! itu kue sus Kariya special yang dijual terbatas hari ini!"

* * *

:14:

By angel's apple

"Kemari lah Shin, aku tak keberatan." Wakana tersenyum lembut, sementara yang di panggil hanya menatap diam.

"Benar tidak apa-apa?" keraguan tersirat dengan jelas di suaranya, juga kekhawatiran.

"Iya, aku ... janji." Wakana mengulurkan meraih tangan mungil itu, dan duduk di samping pemiliknya.  
"Aah, benar, yang itu, di sesap.."

"Sangat fresh..." Shin mendesah pelan.

"Terus, jangan berhentii..."

"Tak akan, tak akan..."

"Lagi, yang satu nya... Terus..."

"Hmm, sangat lembut..."

"Iya, aku tahu, terus saja..."

...

"Ah, Wakana." Shin mengangkat pandangannya, menatap mata gadis di hadapannya.

"Iya, kenapa?" Wakana menanggapi sabar sambil mengusap peluhnya.

"Boleh aku minta potongan yang lain? Latihan besok bawa jeruk sunkist lagi ya."

* * *

:15:

By Akari

Sena memandang ragu Clifford yang berdiri didepannya dengan tatapan lurus. Kemudian Clifford berjalan menuju Sena hingga mereka tinggal beberapa mili saja.

"Kak, apakah...kakak yakin akan melakukan ini?" tanya Sena kepada gurunya di Univ. NotreDame. ya...meskipun cuma setengah bulan.

"Tentu saja, Sena..." jawab Clifford. "Memangnya kenapa? Apakah ada hal yang mengganjal?"

"Ti...tidak. Hanya saja..."

"Tidak masalah, Sena. Aku siap dengan hal yang mengganggu nanti..."

"Tapi... apa kakak yakin mau tahu nomor handphone kak Hiruma? Nanti diteror lho..."

* * *

:16:

By kitsu

Sakuraba menatap tak percaya. Rasanya ingin menangis. Ia hanya bisa pasrah. Usahanya berbulan-bulan hancur sudah. Ia tak tahu harus melakukan apa lagi.

"Shin, aku harus menabung lima bulan untuk membeli laptop itu."

"Hm.. Aku tak tahu itu."

* * *

:17:

By Maharu P Natsuzawa

"A-aah... AKu tt-tidak k-kuatt...Hiruma-san..." desah Sena pelan. Peluh mengalir disekujur tubuhnya.

"Diam sedikit kuso chibi...tinggal memasukkan yang ini..." bisik Hiruma pelan ditelinga Sena. Tangannya yang kurus meraba dada Sena dengan penuh nafsu.

"Ti-tidak us-sah Hiruma-san... ini... s-ssakiittd..."desahan Sena makin menjadi saat Hiruma melakukan aksinya. Namun si pelaku tidak berhenti. Tangannya tetap menjelajahi dada bidang Sena.

"Sudahlah...kalau ini selesai kau akan terbiasa..." bisiknya lagi, membuat Sena bergidik. Tapi toh tetap saja dia tak bisa melawan ganasnya tangan Hiruma.  
.

.

.

"Nah... sudah selesai." kata Hiruma puas. Mata hijaunya memandagni setiap sudut tubuh Sena.

"Eum...Hiruma-kun? Bukankah dadanya terlalu besar?" suara lembut seorang wanita terdengar khawatir.

"Hmm? Memang sengaja. Kudandani dia semirip mungkin dengan Erza Scarlet. Biar kita menang di lomba cosplay tahun ini."

* * *

:18:

By Kitsu

Mengapa? Mengapa ini bisa terjadi?

Lututnya terasa lemas memandangi tubuh limbung di depannya. Sena menggigit bibir bawahnya, menahan perih saat darah berceceran tepat di depannya. Ia tahu ini akan terjadi. Tetapi semua sudah terlambat.

"Piitt! Ini semua salahku sampai kau bertemu dengan Cerberos. Seharusnya aku tak membiarkanmu keluar rumah dan mengikutiku pergi latihan tadi, Pitt!"

* * *

:19:

By Akari

Akaba mendekati Kotaro hingga punggungnya menyentuh dinding. Tangan Akaba memegang tangan Kotaro dengan erat. Akaba mendekatkan mukanya ke samping muka Kotaro hingga Kotaro bisa merasakan hembusan hangat yang keluar dari hidung pria itu. Hingga membuat leher Kotaro menegang, merasakan sensasi dari sentuhan udara yang berhembus itu. Akaba membisikkan sesuatu, hingga membuat Kotaro tidak tahu apa yang harus ia lakukan.

"Kotaro, mengakulah...aku akan menunggumu sampai kapanpun."

Kotaro menghirup nafas panjang, dengan jantung yang tiada berhenti berdetak, "Iya deh, aku ngaku kalau aku yang masukin gitar lo ke tong sampah! MAAF! HUWEE..."

* * *

:20:

By Maharu P Natsuzawa

Mata biru tua itu menatap mata coklat karamel dengan sendu. Tangannya yang panjang menyentuh helaian rambutnya yang juga sama cokelatnya. Kemudian tangan panjang gadis itu menyusuri setiap detail kulit pucatnya. Tangannya bergetar hebat. Matanya yang indah mulai ternodai oleh air mata bening yang mengalir didalam keheningan.

''Sena. . . '' lirihnya lemah, matanya semakin deras mengucurkan air mata. Tangannya masih menyusuri kulit pemuda tersebut yang pucat dan dingin. ''Kenapa. . . Kenapa. . . '' suaranya tercekat, kemudian gadis itu menutup matanya, pasrah.  
.

.

.

''KENAPA KAKAK MERUSAK BONEKA SENA-KU! AKU SUDAH MEMBUATNYA DENGAN SUSAH PAYAH!''

''A-ahaha. . . ''

* * *

:21:

By Yoh

Mata berwarna biru itu menatap serius apa yang ada di hadapannya. Benda yang ia pegang itu serasa tak bisa ia lepas. Tajam. Matanya menatap tajam. Di sekelilingnya terdapat aura ingin memiliki, nafsunya sangat besar.

"A-aku mau..." Mamori bergetar hebat, keringat dingin membasahi tubuhnya.

"Ma-mamori-neechan?" Sena yang ada di hadapannya pun ikut-ikutan bergetar, ketakutan. Sena bergetar takut melihat Mamori yang di kelilingi nafsu itu.

"AYO KITA KE TOKO KUE SUS YANG BARU INI!" dia menarik tangan Sena dan langsung berlari menuju toko kue sus yang baru dibuka. Terlihat brosur toko kue itu, harga-harga kue susnya...

"Diskon 50%"

* * *

:22:

By Akari

Kagome menarik panah itu ke Inuyasha, tapi Inuyasha berhasil menghindar dengan melompat keatas. Kagome melakukannya sekali lagi dengan secepat yang ia bisa. Inuyasha menghindar dengan mudah. Sebuah senyum menghiasi mukanya.

"Hei, cewek sialan. Gerakanmu lambat tahu! bagaimana kalau kau ketemu siluman lalu teriak-teriak gaje? HAH?" ejek Inuyasha.

"Huh, biarin. Rasakan ini! HYAH!" teriak Kagome.

"Anu, Suzuna. Apa tidak apa-apa mereka begitu?" tanya Sena. "Lagipula...mereka sedang main PS2 Inuyasha. Mereka terlalu serius sampai-sampai seperti karakter dalam game."

"Enggak apa-apa kok. Kak You dan Kak Mamo emang begitu kalau main game. Justru itu yang menunjukkan kemesraan mereka!"

Sena nossebled.

* * *

:23:

By Akari (lagi)

Mr. Don membuka kaca mobil, "Hello, Ladies. Sepertinya payungmu tidak berfungsi. Bagaimana kalau kau ikut bersamaku? Aku akan mengantarkanmu."

"Eh, maaf...aku bukan wanita. Dan aku tinggal selangkah lagi menujuhotel kok." jawabnya dengan senyum yang berkilauan. "Ah...kau indah, kau pasti orang kuat."

"AAAARRRGGGGGHHHH!" teriak Mr. Don frustasi karena matanya rusak.

Sepertinya ia harus ke klinik mata.

* * *

:24:

By dilia

Gadis yang terkenal dengan keberaniannya itu jadi tidak berkutik. Kemampuan beradu mulut lenyap sudah. Dengan wajah berpeluh, Mamori memohon, "H-Hiruma-kun... Jangan... A-aku belum siap," hanya itu yang dapat dia katakan sembari memundurkan langkah ketakutan.

Orang yang diajak bicara justru menyeringai, "Ssh... Kau pasti akan menikmatinya, Manajer Sialan." Ganti Hiruma yang maju mendekati Mamori. Pergerakan mereka memang antagonis, mengingat Mamori ingin menghindar.

Sesekali auman mistis meningkahi langkah. Membuat Mamori makin bersemangat mundur—sampai ia menyadari punggungnya menabrak tembok. Gadis itu memekik pelan. Sudah tak ada jalan keluar. Satu-satunya opsion yang tersedia cuma pasrah.

Hiruma makin menampakkan wajah puas memandang Mamori yang pias. "Kau sudah nggak bisa kabur. Nikmati sajalah."

"Hiiii! A-aku juga mau begitu, tapi bagaimana bisa aku menikmatinya? Kue sus rasa jengkol itu terlalu mengerikan untuk dimakan, Hiruma-kun!"

* * *

:25:

By Yoh

Akaba, pemuda berambut merah itu tersenyum padanya. Padanya yang bermata karamel itu. Sepertinya, Akaba betah untuk terus menatapnya, untuk terus memperhatikannya.

Seakan, Akaba terus berkata, "jangan dekati dia! Dia milikku seorang!"

Sena memang belum punya pacar sampai saat ini. Namun, Sena tetap hidup ceria di jalan yang benar. Dia tak mempedulikan kisah cintanya.

Saat itu, di jalan raya. Akaba bertemu Sena yang akan menyebrang jalan. Saat itu sedang, lampu merah.

"Hei, Sena!" sapa Akaba.

"Hai, juga Aka-" ucapan Sena terpotong, Sena berlari ke tengah jalan padahal, lampu merah menyala.

Anak kucing itu selamat, namun Sena tidak.

'Takdir...kenapa engkau mengganti Sena dengan seekor anak kucing?'

* * *

:26:

By zerO (akhirnya gua eksis juga!)

Taki membolak-balik halaman majalah itu. Majalah amefuto, tentu. Tak biasa bukan, seorang Taki yang dikenal hiperaktif itu sekarang diam sambil membaca? Ini pasti ada sesuatu. Dan ternyata benar, alasan Taki membaca adalah...

"Ahahaha~ dimana ya foto close up ku yang keren itu?"

* * *

:27:

By bad bat

Malam hari ...  
Rambut karamel itu bergoyang-goyang. Tertiup angin yang berhembus lembut dari jendela kamarnya. Mata karamelnya tertuju pada handphone yang digenggamnya. Rupanya, ia sedang SMS-an dengan seniornya. Hiruma.

H:Kuso chibi. Apa kau serius melakukannya?

Sena mendesah pelan. Dengan sedikit gemetar, ia menulis sms balasan

S: Iya Hiruma-san. Tekadku sudah bulat.

H: Kau benar-benar yakin akan meninggalkanku?

S: Maaf Hiruma-san. Aku tahu ini berat. Maaf.

H: Bukankah aku orang yang cukup penting bagimu?

S: Ya Hiruma-san. Kau adalah orang yang sangat penting bagiku. Namun...

H: Katakan saja.

S: Aku sudah tidak kuat lagi...

H: Baiklah. Aku juga tidak berhak melarangmu.

S: Selamat tinggal...

Sena meletakkan blackberrynya. Dia mendesah pelan. "Selamat tinggal dunia..." ucapnya. Dia merebahkan tubuhnya ke kasur dan...

"Zzzzz...". Dia pun pergi ke alam lain. Alam mimpi.

* * *

:28:

By Kitsu

Sosok itu meringkuk di sudut kamarnya. Badannya menggigil karena ketakutan. Mata karamelnya hanya tertuju ke lantai kamar.

"KYAA! Jangan mendekat!" teriaknya.

Semakin dekat. Dekat. Badannya gemetar hebat.

"IBUU! Tolong! Ada kecoak!"

* * *

:29:

By Yoh

Sena dan Hiruma menatap serius apa yang ada di hadapan mereka. Saking seriusnya, sampai mereka tak menghiraukan tatapan orang-orang sekitarnya. Untunglah tembok yang mereka panjat itu cukup kokoh, kalau tidak ya roboh.

"Hi-hiruma-san... aku mohon, sudahi saja perbuatan kita ini..." ujar Sena ketakutan, tangannya bergetar dan dia berusaha menutupi wajahnya dengan jaket hitam yang ia pakai. Keringat dingin membasahi tubuhnya. Hanya satu yang saat ini Sena rasakan.

Malu!

"Sudahlah, Kuso Chibi... masih untung kau diajak. Inikan masa muda yang menggiurkan." Hiruma menjawab kata-kata Sena dengan nada yang sedikit kasar, atau mungkin memang kebiasaan Hiruma?

"Ta-tapi..."

"PENGINTIP!"

Beberapa saat kemudian, semburan air panas dan air dingin keluar dari jendela yang merupakan media tempat mereka mengintip pemandian wanita itu.

"Masa muda..." ucap seorang nenek yang tiba-tiba melewati jalan di mana terdapat pemandian itu.

* * *

:30:

By Sapphire

Hiruma memandang serius semua tim Jepang yang kini berdiri di hadapannya, menunggu instruksi yang keluar dari mulut sang menara pengontrol. Hari ini, final World Youth Cup, mempertemukan Jepang vs USA.

"Anak-anak sialan, sebelum pertandingan dimulai, ada yang perlu kalian ingat..."

Semua menyiapkan kupingnya baik-baik, bersiap mendengar instruksi macam apa yang diberikan Hiruma.

"Jangan, ingat, jangan..."

"Ya?"

"Kalian harus mematuhi ini, atau aku bersumpah akan mengirim kalian ke Neraka!"

"Iya, Hiruma, apa?" Semua mulai tidak sabar. Strategi mantap apakah ini?

Hiruma menghela nafas panjang, lalu berkata. "Jangan terlalu..."

"?"

"Jangan terlalu kasar pada hidung mancung sialan itu!"

"..."

"Hey, aku serius!"

Dan terjadilah 'gubrak' yang sangat komikal.

* * *

:31:

By zerO eksis lagi

Tangan itu meraih benda kaku di depannya dengan ragu. Dia menelan ludah, gugup. Mata karamelnya menatap wajah orang lain di kamar tempat ia berada.

"Kau yakin tak apa-apa kan, Hiruma-san?"

"Cepatlah, aku sudah tak sabar lagi!"

Sena pun hanya dapat menggangguk. Ia kembali melanjutkan kegiatannya. Tangannya sedikit meremas benda yang panjangnya mencapai lima belas centimeter tersebut. Kemudian ia memutarnya perlahan-lahan. Terdengar erangan dari Hiruma.

"Lebih cepat, chibi!"

Sena pun mempercepat gerakan tangannya. Hingga suatu saat..

"Argh, kuso chibi!"

"Berhasil!"

BRUKK!

"Besok-besok aku tak mau menggendongmu lagi, berat! Dasar chibi."

"Ta-tapi lampu neon-nya sudah berhasil di lepaskan, cuma harus menggantinya dengan yang baru.."

"APA?"

* * *

:32:

By zerO yang makin eksis

Miracle Ito, seperti biasa, bersiap di depan cermin pagi itu. Tak mau terlihat kampungan di kantor, walau pun gaya pakaiannya terlihat norak. Ia sudahsarapan, hanya dengan nasi dan semacam lauk aneh yang pedas penuh cabai. Jas hitam kebesaran, celana panjang hitam, kemeja kuning cerah, dan dasi merah bermotif beruang kecil, adalah pilihan pakaian yang ingin dipakainya pagi ini.

Ia menyisir rambutnya yang sebelumnya ia beri minyak rambut ke arah belakang. Menyemprotkan cairan parfum ke arah bajunya. Ia memandang dirinya sendiri di cermin. Sempurna.

Ia meringis, menampilkan barisan gigi yang berkilauan, namun..

"Gya, gigi emasku dilapisi cabai~!"

* * *

:33:

By zerO yang ngasih bonus

Keringat meluncur turun dari dahinya. Ia mengusap pelan pelipisnya, lalu melanjutkan kegiatannya. Mata hitamnya menatap ke arap benda yang kini ada di hadapannya. Badannya yang sebesar pemain sumo bergetar. Matanya menyiratkan emosi panik yang tak tertahankan. Disana ada cairan darah yang kelam kental. Hiruma memandangnya dengan bosan.

"Gendut, ayo makan itu."

"Ta-tapi Hirtuma, dari warnanya yang merah seperti-"

"Makan !"

"Aku belum mau minum darah~!"

"Darah? Orang itu cuma kuah dengan sambal ekstra pedas kok."

* * *

Akhirnya! Capek banget~ setelah insiden menghilangnya-post-yang-ada, jumlahnya makin bertambah drastic! XDD

Saya tau saya gak eksis disini, kebanyakan dari temen-temen TT Sama seperti chap 1, jika ada kesalahan disclaimer bilang~

Mind to Review? Flame juga gak apa kok, kita semua yang ada disini anak baik, tapi ketularan nistanya saya aja. XP

p.s. please, khusus fic ini saya butuh beta reader dan perangkum sebelum FB 'menhilangkan' post-postnya! X(


	3. Chapter 3

Eyeshield 21 (c) Riichiro Inagaki, Yuusuke Murata

* * *

:34:

by zerO

Liburan musim panas telah tiba. Dan karena sebentar lagi akan ada Christmas Bowl, maka Sena sebagai kapten baru Deimon Devil Bats harus menyusun jadwal latihan.

'Hm, enaknya liburan kali ini akan diisi apa ya?"

Tiba-tiba Hiruma datang dan menyerahkan selembar kertas,"ini jadwal latihan saat musim panas."

Setelah Sena membacanya, muka polosnya langsung menghitam.

**Jadwal Latihan Musim Panas**

**SETIAP HARI LATIHAAAAAN~ YAAAAA-HAAAAA~!**

* * *

:35:

by Akari

Sena mengelap dahinya. Keringatnya menetes kebawah. Dilihatnya Hiruma yang berada di depannya. Sena menarik nafas lega. Sementara Hiruma tersenyum seperti biasanya -dengan gigi-gigi yang menyeringai-

"Kuso Chibi? Bagaimana rasanya? Tidak terlalu buruk, kan?"

"Hah...agak lelah, Kak Hiruma. Tapi... rasanya... lumayan."

"Benarkah?" tanya Hiruma.

"Benar."

"Mau lagi? Kali ini giliranku lho~"

"APA?" Teriak Sena, "Aku harus mengerjakan soal Fisika dan Sejarah lagi?"  
ujar Sena meratapi nasibnya belajar ujian sehari bareng Hiruma -entah kenapa bareng Hiruma-

"Ke ke ke~"

* * *

:36:

by zerO

"Memangnya rumah seperti apa yang kau inginkan, Sena?" tanya sahabatnya, Monta. Sena menggeleng tak mengerti. Ia menatap dinding kamarnya yang baru saja dicat berwarna kuning. Penggantian cat untuk yang ke 4 kalinya minggu ini. Pemuda berambut cokelat itu menghela napas.

"Entah. Aku hanya ingin rumah yang nyaman, home sweet home."

Monta memasang wajah bingung.

'Tunggu. Sweet itu manis, home itu rumah, jadi rumah manis.' pikir Monta. Ia lalu mendapat ide.

"Kukira rumahmu ini sudah cukup manis kok. Coba kuicip."

"Hah?"

"..."

"Mo-monta, kenapa kau jilat dindingku? Catnya kan masih basah..."

* * *

:37:

By Akari

Riku menggenggam bahu Suzuna dengan erat. Dan ia menyandarkan Suzuna ke tembok dingin itu. Suzuna berusaha melepaskan genggaman tangan Riku tetapi itu sia-sia. Riku memandangnnya dengan tajam dan lurus, seolah-olah di bola matanya hanya ada Suzuna seorang. Segala objek disekitar Suzuna, termasuk tembok itu, diabaikannya. Suzuna seolah-olah terhipnotis atas mata hijau tosca itu. Riku mendekatkan kepalanya ke Suzuna. Entah kenapa Suzuna membiarkan hal itu.

"Suzuna..." ujar Riku.

"Ri...Rikkun..." balas Suzuna.

"Suzuna... bisa bilang pada Sena kalau dia utang 500 yen padaku?"

* * *

:38:

by Angel's Apple

Mamori menatap tangannya. Terkejut. Tak ingin percaya pada apa yang ada di genggaman tangannya.  
"A-apa yang terjadi?" bibirnya bergetar, ... "TIDAK MUNGKIN!" matanya yang membelalak tak percaya mulai dipenuhi airmata."Aku seharusnya tak mempercayainya! Bodohnya akuu!" gadis yang panik dalam ketakutan itu menenggelamkan kepalanya dalamjalinan tangannya, terduduk lemas."Ini semua karena Suzuna!" geramnya. "Ya…" Tatapannya tertuju ganas pada apa yang ada di genggamannya, berkilat penuh kemarahan.

...

"KALAU SUZUNA TIDAK MENYARANKANKU UNTUK MEMAKAI SAMPO FLORAL INI, RAMBUTKU TAK AKAN RONTOK SEBANYAK INI! TUNGGU SAJA,SUZUNAA!"

Dan sisir di genggaman tangan putih itu patah.

* * *

:39:

by Akari

Hiruma berdiri mematung dengan memandang Mamori yang berdiri didepannya. Sebuah pisau dapur dipegangnya dengan tangan kanannya. Cairan merah pekat menetes dari pisau itu. Hiruma meraba pakaiannya yang basah, akibat cairan merah itu.

"Manajer sialan...apa yang kau lakukan padaku, hah..." kata Hiruma pelan.

"Hiruma...seharusnya kau yang mengatakan itu padaku," jawab Mamori tertahan. "Kenapa kau melakukan itu padaku? KENAPA? Kau menghancurkannya..."

Hiruma tidak menjawab. Ia hanya memandang Mamori yang melangkah mendekatinya dan Mamori berkata, "Hiruma...kau menghancurkan kue tart-ku dan menumpahkan sirup Marjan mahalku. Bagaimana aku bisa membuat kue ulang tahun untuk Sena? Dan kau menambahkannya dengan iseng menyiram sirup itu padaku. Jadinya dapur ini BERCIPRATAN SIRUP MARJAN KAN?"

* * *

:40:

by Hinaruto

Phanter menghela napas untuk yang kesekian kalinya. Ia merasa tak yakin, tapi ia harus bicara tentang hal ini ke Mr. Don. Perlahan tapi pasti Phanter mulai mendekati Mr. Don yang sedang merayu cewek cewek.

"A,ano... Mr. Don..."

"Hn? Ada apa? Bicara yang singkat!" seru Mr. Don gusar. Rupanya ia tidak suka diganggu ketika sedang merayu cewek.

"Mr. Don... Aku ingin mengatakan sesuatu... Sudah lama aku memendamnya, dan kurasa sekarang adalah waktu yang tepat untuk mengutarakan isi hati saya" jelas Phanter gemetaran.

'A,a,apa? Mengutarakan isi hati? Jangan bilang dia mau menembakku? NO! A big no no!' Mr. Don jadi OOC sendiri dalam hati.

"Aku..."

Deg! Deg! Suara jantung Mr. Don terdengar keras.

"Mr. Don... Apakah anda..."

Deg deg! Deg deg! Detak jantung Mr. Don bertambah cepat. Awas, nanti kena serangan jantung, lho...

"Apakah anda... Mengalami penuaan dini?"

Dan sepuluh detik setelah Phanter mengatakan hal itu, Phanter harus segera dilarikan ke UGD karena patah tulang di sana-sini akibat dibanting Mr. Don.

* * *

:41:

by Kitsu

Mata Phanter membesar karena takjub. Mulutnya menganga lebar. Di depannya, adalah sebuah rumah megah bergaya Victoria dengan halaman indah dipenuhi aneka tanaman. Hanya satu kata yang terlintas di benaknya: hebat!  
"Clifford, ini benar-benar rumahmu?" tanyanya pada Clifford yang ada di sampingnya.  
"Bukan," jawab quarterback itu singkat."Eh? Kalau begitu rumah ayahmu?" tanya Phanter lagi."Bukan. Ini rumah pelayanku"

* * *

:42:

by: bad bat

Tubuh Sena bergetar hebat. Peluh meluncur membasahi tubuhnya.  
"I... Ini... " Sena mengucek-ucek matanya. Ia tak bisa mempercayai apa yang dilihatnya sekarang.  
Sena mencubit pipinya. "Aww!"  
_/Ini bukan mimpi... /_ Pikirnya."Aku tahu ini akan datang... Tapi tak kusangka akan secepat ini..." Sena menahan nafas. Tubuhnya serasa mau meledak."BESOK UAS!" Jerit Sena gaje...

* * *

:43:

by: bad bat

Jumonji menggigit bibirnya. Matanya memandang lurus ke arah pemilik rambut coklat karamel itu. Sesekali matanya melirik ke kanan-kiri. Memastikan tak ada seorangpun yang menyadari hal ini. Setelah yakin tak ada yang memperhatikannya, Jumonji mulai mengatur nafasnya..."Oi! Cebol! Jawaban no 21 sama 24 apa?"

* * *

:44:

'By Akari'

Taka menghela nafas, sembari menutup buku yang baru saja ia selesai baca.

Ia memandang _sunset_ yang terpandang di jendelanya. Taka menatapnya dengan tatapan sendu, tatapan rindu...dan menyesal...Ia menyesal, hatinya hancur dan terpuruk.  
kenapa ia tidak lakukan itu? KENAPA?

"Aku menyesal...tidak belajar tadi. Gara-gara itu nilai MTK-ku jeblok..." ujar Taka dengan muka sedih.

* * *

:45:

by Sapphire *bener gak nih?*

Ikkyu Hosokawa berdiri di ujung salah satu jembatan dengan bola amefuto di tangan kanan, sebuah buku di tangan kiri, dan posisi kaki kanan sedikit berjinjit. Ya, bisa dibilang saat ini pemuda itu tengah berpose layaknya Lady Liberty.

"Mamori-san, mau sampai kapan kau menyuruhku berpose seperti ini?" Teriaknyaagar gadis yang kini berjarak cukup jauh darinya bisa mendengar.

Mamori hanya diam saja sebagai balasan. Jemarinya dengan lincah bergerak, menggoreskan pensilnya ke kertas gambar bak pelukis ulung.

Tapi tentu Ikkyu sudah tahu dengan pasti kualitas gambar sang pacar.

"Mamori-san!"

"Ugh, Ikkyu-kun, sabar dong. Ini penting untuk Ujian Kesenian minggu depan. Aku tak mau harus remedial terus-terusan." jelasnya.

"Tapi menyuruhku berpose ala Lady Liberty selama 2 jam nonstop kan jelas keterlaluan!"

Paling Minggu depan juga Ikkyu akan kembali meminjamkan bahunya pada Mamori sebagai tempat untuk menangis karena lagi-lagi harus remedial Ujian Kesenian.

* * *

:46:

by Akari

Mamori tertunduk lesu. Dihadapannya ada Hiruma yang tersenyum dengan memperlihatkan sederetan gigi-giginya yang tajam. Ia tertunduk, rambutnya terurai kebawah. Mamori menggenggam erat rok-nya dan mengigit ujung bibirnya. Ia melirik kesamping. Dilihatnya TV masih menayangkan kejadian sebelumnya.

"Serbia baru saja mencetak GOAL! Dan mereka akan dipastikan mendapat tempat di Piala Dunia. Mengalahkan tim Panser Jerman!"

"Ke ke ke...bagaimana manajer sialan?"

"Hu...Hu...Huwa! Hiruma! Jangan membuatmu harus membelikan permen karet buatmu dengan uangku! Huwa!"

"Apa sih? Kamu kan yang setuju taruhan sama aku. Jerman kebanggaanmu kalah tuh. Tepati manajer sialan! Kalau enggak aku sebarin bahwa kau melakukan 'taruhan itu tidak baik. Ke ke ke..."

"Bad emo! Huew...!" nangis Mamori lebay.

"Ke ke ke..."

* * *

:47:

by Sapphire

Mamori melotot tajam pada gadis berambut biru di hadapannya. Pandangan matanya yang biasa lembut dan ramah terhadap semua orang berbeda 180 derajat dibandingkan saat ini.

"Suzuna, dia milikku!" desisnya tertahan.

Suzuna memutar bola matanya bosan. "Kau sudah punya You-nii, Mamo-nee." tegasnya. "Dia milikku, kalau begitu!" Suzuna kali ini ikut melotot.

"Kau sendiri sudah punya Sena!" bentak Mamori. "Aku tak mau tahu, pokoknya dia milikku seorang."

"Tidak bisa begitu, enak saja!" Suzuna tidak terima. "Aku rela putus dengan Sena detik ini juga demi dia."

"Oh aku juga rela putus dengan Hiruma demi dia!" Mamori tetap tak ingin kalah.

Kedua gadis yang biasanya kompak itu kini masing saling adu death glare. Hingga kemudian...

"ARGH, POKOKNYA OZIL MILIKKU!" Teriak Mamori.

"TIDAK, OZIL MILIKKU!"

Sedang demam Piala Dunia rupanya.

* * *

:48:

by Akari

Sena mengikat tali sepatunya. Ia berjalan keluar rumahnya dan mengunci pintunya. Tidak lupa ia membawa botol air mineral dan handuk untuk berolahraga pagi ke taman.

Begitu Sena mau mulai berolahraga, Sena merasakan aura luar biasa mengerikan, aura membunuh dan memburu dengan ganas. Aura itu berjumlah sangat banyak dan tertunjuk pada satu target, yaitu Sena sendiri.

Ia takut, sangat takut! Aura ini luar biasa mengerikan dengan warna hitam kelabu dan sesuatu yang terbang disekitarnya dan dalam jumlah besar.

Segera ia berlari cepat dalam 4.2 detik karena takut diterkam oleh aura itu!

"!" teriak para fans-nya lebay.

"Hie! Sepertinya sudah takdirku harus jogging bersama mereka LAGI!" ujar Sena sambil berlari secepat kilat ditemani anjing tetangga ganas yang ngefans sama dia juga.

"EYESHIELD 21~!"

* * *

:49:

by kitsu

Lari! Lebih cepat! Cepat!  
Ia harus segera pulang!  
Dengan kasar Monta membanting pintu dan segera menyalakan televisi."TIDAAAK!" berakhir. Pertandingan Spanyol vs Portugal. "Padahal aku ingin melihat aksi Ronaldo.."

* * *

:50:

by Avy

"Shin...ja..jangan sentuh itu" teriak Sakuraba sangat keras dan ketakutan.

"Hah, memang kenapa? Aku cuma mau memegangnya sebentar?" kata Shin heran melihat tingkah Sakuraba. Tapi ia tak menghiraukan perkataan Sakuraba, malah tangannya bergerak semakin dekat ke benda tadi.

"AHH..Shin jangan," pinta Sakuraba dengan wajah memelas.

"Ayolah cuma sebentar," kata Shin.

"OK,OK...tapi kau harus janji jangan sentuh terlalu keras, pelan-pelan saja ya," kata Sakuraba.

"Tenang saja," ujar Shin, lalu tangannya mulai memegang benda itu dan Sakuraba semakin ketakutan saat benda itu dipenggang oleh Shin, lalu...

DDUUUAARR

Terdengar bunyi ledakan dari benda yang dipegang Shin. Shin hanya menatap heran ke benda yang dipegangnya tadi laru melirik ke arah Sakuraba.

"Shin tegannya kau menghancurkan laptop yang baru beli," teriak Sakuraba.

"Maaf aku tak bermaksud," kata Shin dengan santainya.

* * *

:51:

by Avy

"Hei Sena dia manis sekali ya," kata Monta sambil melihat sesuatu yang ada digengamannya.

"Ah tidak juga," komentar Sena pada 'sesuatu yang dipengang Monta'.

"Kau tidak mengerti, lihatlah baik-baik, dia terlihat begitu manis kan, bahkan lebih manis dari Mamori-nee!" kata Monta

"Ah sama saja dengan yang lain," kata Sena

"Huh, susah sekali bicara padamu!" kata Monta.

"Sudahlah Monta, aku pusing, lagipula itu kan hanya pisang," kata Sena sambil menunjuk benda yang ada di tangan Monta.

"Tapi dia sangat manis, aku tak sanggup memakannya," kata Monta sambil memeluk pisang itu.

* * *

:53:

by Avy

Pemuda berambut coklat itu, hanya diam berusaha mengatur nafasnya yang terengah-engah sehabis latihan amefuto. Matanya terus menatap lekat-lekat sang kapten berambut spike kuning yang berdiri di depannya.

'apa kutanyakan sekarang saja ya' pikir Sena dalam hati.

Lalu dia berdiri dan berjalan ke arah kaptennya itu. Saat dia sampai di hadapan Hiruma, tiba-tiba jantungnya berdetak cepat, diiringi mukanya yang semakin memerah.

"Kenapa kau menatapku seperti itu, kuso-chibi?" tanya Hiruma.

"Ah a...anu Hiruma-kun, ada yang ingin kutanyakan," Kata Sena gugup

"Apa?" tanya hiruma dengan cueknya. Dia terus menatap seniornya itu, heran kenapa wajahnya begitu serius ketika membicarakan ini.

"i..itu...sejak tadi aku...i...ingin... bertanya..apa kau tahu,...dimana toilet? Aku sudah tidak kuat lagi," kata Sena terbata-bata sambil bergaya menahan kencing.

* * *

:54:

by Fami

Suatu malam, terjadi Chat saat virus 4l4y menggila di SMU Ojo..

OTawaRa_Gant3ng: Takami, ada PR g?

TkaMiZzz_Gouki3L: Ada. MTK

W4k4n4-!moedH: Ng, bknnya kanji jg ad?

TkaMiZzz_Gouki3L: Oh, iy. Itu jg, Ota

OTawaRa_Gant3ng: Bnyk beudd...

W4k4n4-!moedH: Nmnya jg SMU Ojo (-_-)

Sh!n_theXplorer: Omong-omong PR, ada juga PR kimia tentang tekanan gas yang mempengruhi ledakan-

Shin_theXplorer now offline

Tak lama kemudian terdengar ledakan dahsyat dari kediaman Shin. (Namanya juga Jepang, teknologi buat Chat-nya lebih maju, bisa bareng-bareng :D)

* * *

:55:

by Fami

Jantung Wakana tidak bisa tenang, sekian detik dilewatinya dengan keringat dingin yang bercucuran. Matanya berpandangan lurus dengan Shin, Shin sendiri makin mendekati wajahnya dengan wajah Wakana. Wakana kini pasrah pada keadaan dan kalau-kalau sesuatu terjadi pada dirinya. Shin lalu menjauhi Wakana.

"Survei membuktikan...!"

TING!

SUPER FAMILY!

* * *

:56:

by Fami

Matanya kian melotot pada benda persegi panjang disana, mata yang lain tidak lepas dari pandangan persegi panjang itu. Sedangkan Sena sendiri, bola matanya sibuk memperhatikan dengan seksama. Baju putihnya diremas sedemikian rupa, matanya mulai berair. Mulutnya penuh dengan makanan. Pada akhirnya semua berakhir saat sebuah bola memasuki sebuah jala yang diikat..

"GOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOLL!"

* * *

:57:

By: Kazeyana Fami

"Mamonee-san, UAN susah ga?" tanya Sena.

"Susah sih..tapi tenang, Sena pasti bisa! Omong-omong mana kue sus pesananku?"

"...kecebur got.."

"APA? Tau ga sih Sena, nanti di UAN kamu dikasih soal-soal yang bikin otak kamu pendarahan, yang ngawas sangar dan bawa-bawa shotgun kayak Hiruma, netisnya sekecil amoeba, waktunya 2 detik, yang nyontek dihukum gantung!"

"..."

* * *

begitulah. pgs berakhir tanpa tanda 'FIN' karena setiap pgs juga udah selesai kan?

saya ucapkan terima kasih banyak buat temen-temen semua yang udah berpartisipasi. walau saya sering gak eksis disini. dan maaf kalo ada kesalahan disclaimer, bilang ke saya di forum atau fb atau PM atau review. okeh?

chapter terakhir, karena sudah semakin banyak yang tak berminat.. o.O

jika kalian mau mencontek ide gila saya ini untuk fic kalian sendiri juga gapapa kok! soalnya saya rela kalo pgs dipake banyak orang.. membuat saya sebagai pencetusnya merasa ... errr..bangga?

segala kemiripan pgs yang satu dan yang lain di luar tanggungjawab saya. :) karena saya menjujung tinggi ORIGINALITAS.

review?


End file.
